Mission:Savior
by Lvmj
Summary: Zelda cross. Link and his brother go on a mission delivered from the Goddesses to go to Raccoon City. They said there is an unknown virus sweeping the city in time and its up to them to rescue servivors, with the help of a certain cop.
1. Chapter 1

Lvmj: This story contains some bad language, mostly by one person. I thought about doing this story for some time. One day I said, "What the hell, I'm going to start writing it." Now as you know this is a Zelda crossover with Resident Evil. Now the only main character I know from the game is Leon. Sorry if you want to see the others. Maybe if you told me about them, then will try to fit them in the story. Okay, as I was saying, this story features Link and Derrick. Derrick is Dark Link from my other stories I have. Also from another one I am sharing with a good friend of mine. Well, enough of my rambling, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Own Nothing.

Mission: Savior

Chapter One: Mission Time

All was quiet in the tree house. Well, almost if you count the two males snoring in the background. Kokiri Forest was a happy place, full of mysterious areas and children that were older then the trees themselves. Except for the two males that were said at the beginning. The house that the owner, Link, a male around the age of 18 with blond hair and blue eyes, was remodeled when his brother, Derrick, a male that looked exactly like Link except he had black hair and red eyes, along with a pale appearance, came to live with him. Of course Link was against the idea of having a person that once was ordered to kill him to live with him. But over the years of going on adventures, plus the crazy pranks they did when they were kids, Derrick grew on him. Plus Link's home wasn't messy anymore when Derrick came to live with him. He makes Link pick up trash that usually sits for two to three weeks!

Currently, Link was asleep on his bed with the covers thrown off. Derrick currently had his knees hit the floor while his torso lay on the bed. They had had a long night last night. To top it all off, it was noon!

Little did they know, three woman appeared in the cramped house. Now these women were very known around Hyrule. They where the three Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. Din came to Link and poked him on the shoulder.

"Link...Link, time to wake up," Din said as Nayru and Farore went to get Derrick up. Unfortunately, both of the brothers where out cold.

"Come on, lets get this over with." Nayru said as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Its always fun when we do this!" Farore said as she skipped over to Din and Nayru.

Each of them cleared their voices and looked at the two. "Wake Up!" All three said at an ear piercing pitch. Both men jumped out of bed. But instead of being scared, Link threw three knives at the them, which all Three Goddesses caught. Then a slew of arrows came at them, which they just ducked and hit the wall.

Link rubbed his eyes and looked up at the three smiling women. His color quickly drained from his face as he quickly jumped off the bed and came to his knees. "Forgive me, I did not know."

Derrick then stared at them, "Oh, hey Link, look who is here!" He then shot another arrow at them, which burned out in mid-air and fell to the ground.

"Derrick!" Link said in an angry voice and motioned him to bow.

Derrick just shrugged and tossed the bow away. "Sorry, reflexes, you know?" Although Derrick was lying about his so called 'reflexes,' the women didn't seem to care.

"We have a mission that requires the both of you," Din said. Derrick finally decided to walk to where the Goddesses were and sat on Link's bed. He didn't bow, much to Link's annoyance.

"So quickly gather your weapons and clothes and meet us outside." Nayru said as she disappeared, along with Din.

"You know Derrick, you should at least pay respects to us," Farore said to Derrick, who let out a yawn. Link had finally stood up and began gathering weapons.

"I know Farore, I know. You tell me that every time you come here." This made Farore giggle and leave.

"Derrick, they will be the death of you one of these days." Link said as he tossed Derrick his sword, which he caught.

"I know! Damn Link, lighten up...you know, the green one is cute." As Derrick said that, Link threw Derrick's shield at him, which Derrick didn't catch and collided with his head.

"You should pay more attention Derrick," Link said calmly as he slipped on his boots, already dressed.

"Damn Link...damn!" Derrick said as he felt the bump on his head. He quickly got dressed into similar clothing to Link's, which were the original Kokiri clothing, except his was black and Link's was green.

"Suck it up and lets go." Link was still mad at the way Derrick treated the Goddesses. But he will soon forgive him, just like all those other times.

Moments later, both men stood outside of the tree house, fully equipped and ready to go. "What is our next mission?" Derrick said as he adjusted his sword on his back.

"This will be a dangerous mission my children." Din said as she waved her hand and a portal lit up in front of them. The city looked peaceful.

"Do not be mislead by what you see. In time, this will all be destroyed," Nayru said.

"You two must gather and save as many people as you can before an unknown virus effects them. Can you do this?" Farore said.

"Piece of Deku Nut Pie!" Derrick said as both him and Link stepped to the portal.

"We wish you luck, heroes," Din said as they Link and Derrick went into the portal.

Two screams could be heard in the sky as two men fell hard to the ground in an alley way. "Next time, we need to bring landing gear," Link said as he stood up, helping Derrick to his feet.

"Where are we Link?" Derrick asked as they stepped out into the light and sidewalk.

"Well the sigh says Raccoon City," Link pointed to the flashing light sign that was on a building.

"Where should we start?" Derrick asked as both of the men walked, earning some strange looks from the city people.

But they didn't mind. They were focused on the mission. "For the mean time we should look around for any disturbances," Link advised.

Little did they know, this mission was about to get a hell of a lot worse. The virus was about to be released into the poor people of Raccoon City.

But Derrick wasn't thinking about the virus. "Hey, when are we going to eat?"

Link just let out an annoying sigh. "We will eat later on in the mission, alright?" Derrick frowned and crossed his arms.

"Fine, but I best not hear your stomach growling when we see other people eating."

Lvmj: Well what did you guys think? Needs work or good as it is? To me, I think it need work, but couldn't think of anything to put in this first chapter. Well, tell me what you think and will try to make this better. If your kind of left in the dark about Derrick, email me or something so I can tell you. But please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Lvmj: Well I didn't get any reviews, but people did show up and read it! But why no review? Oh well, please review! Leon will show up in this chapter. Derrick and Link get a big surprise in this chapter. Derrick (also known as Dark Link) tries something new. Bet you cant guess what it is! Okay, just saying this now, for Leon I don't know what exactly happens to him in Raccoon City, so just roll with me on this. Trying to do the best I can. Foul language in here, you were warned.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the name of you know who and the last name "Masters." But not the character himself. He belongs to someone else.

Chapter Two: Whats to eat around here?

"Derrick, would you shut up about food already! Damn, your getting me hungry!" Link said as he walked a little ahead of Derrick.

"Hey its your fault why we didn't eat back at home!" Derrick said back at him. Link just ignored him as the smell of meat filled the air. He then took another whiff of it.

"Something is wrong."

Across town, a dirty blond haired man was sitting down in front of his desk. 'Just a normal day,' he thought. He wore a blue police suit that had the words R.P.D on it in big white letters. A simple gun was by his side in its holder.

"Hey new guy!" A fellow police man said to him as he struggled with a woman, who seemed to be odd and kept snarling at everyone. "Help with this girl!"

"Whats the matter? Can't handle a teenager? And the name's Leon," Leon said as he helped the man put the girl in a cell by herself.

"Hey Leon, the chief wants to talk to you!" Leon just let out a groan and marched over to the Chief's Office. Also know as, "The Death Trap."

"Yes Ch...," Leon began but was cut off by the Chief.

"Leon, get your ass in here boy. I got an assignment for you!" The Chief said as Leon grumbled and sat down in front of The Chief. The Chief was a mean woman who ran her people hard and expected everyone to do the same work at a fast pace. "Now I don't normally do this to a rookie, but since your my last officer available, I need to to go and arrest two strange men with swords at the South End of the city." The other officers where at the North End trying to stop a group of people that had begun attacking people with no reason.

"Yes Sir." Leon said, saying 'sir' on purpose. The Chief just frowned and yelled at him till he got out of her office. Leon made his way to the police cars and got into one, turning the key and starting the car. "I wonder who are the two idiots carrying weapons in broad daylight."

Meanwhile...

Link's stomach was growling, along with Derrick's. Actually, it sounded like a song. Grumble, grumble, grumble, growl-growl-growl-growl. Link let out a sigh and sat down on a bench, with Derrick sitting beside him. He opened one of his pouches and took out two apples, tossing one to Derrick.

"You mean you have been holding out on me for this long?" Derrick asked as he took a bite out of his apple.

"Just shut up and eat. I was saving these for an emergency. But in your case..." Derrick didn't need to be told twice as he devoured the apple. Suddenly, a car drove up in front of them. Now both Derrick and Link knew what this thing was. The first time they came to this world, they both thought it was a huge animal. But that is another story.

A man stepped out of the car and held up a gun to the two. "You two, come with me, right now." This of course was Leon.

Link let out a sigh and stood up. "We have no quarrel with you, sir," Link said.

Suddenly, Leon shot a warning shot into the sky. "Come now, or I will force you into this car." Link, of course, didn't know what kind of weapon Leon had. He just smirked and reached for his sword, but only to be stopped by...Derrick?

"Derrick? When are you the one who backs out of a fight?" Link asked his brother.

"Only when its useless." He then pointed to Leon's gun. "That is what they call a gun. It's very powerful Link, able to kill a person with just one hit." Derrick figured that out at his time in London. But as said before, that is another story.

Link seemed to be surprised as he let his hand fall to his side. "Fine." Both Link and Derrick handed over their swords to Leon as they were escorted into the back of the car with metal cuffs on their wrists. A metal fence blocked them from Leon in the car.

"Glad you two decided to cooperate. I wouldn't want to get fired on my first time at the job." He tossed the swords to the passenger seat and closed the door as the car turned on. "Now, lets get you two safely behind bars." He then began to drive off, back to the police station.

Thirteen minuets passed when a distress call came on the police scanner. "Help! Need back up! These guys wont go down! They...ahhh!" A crunching sound came from the scanner as it suddenly cut off.

"Change of plans, children," Leon began as he turned around in the car and headed for the North End of Raccoon City.

"Where are you taking us...sorry, we didn't catch your name," Derrick said as he fiddled with his hand cuffs.

"The name is Leon S. Kennedy, but whats important is that I know your names so I can put it on your card to ship you to the holding cell," Leon said, getting to the point.

"My name is Link Masters," Link said. "This is my delinquent brother Derrick Masters," he finished as Derrick let out a frustrated sigh at his cuffs.

The rest of the car ride remained silent as they neared an overturned police vehicle. "What the hell happened here?" Leon asked out loud as he got out of the car. He held his gun up and looked around the wreckage.

A man was moving towards Leon. He seemed to be limping, his arm was twisted in a grotesque way and his head looking down. He was a police officer. Leon saw him and approached him, holding his gun the other way to protect him and his friend.

"Office, what happened here?" Leon asked. But, strangely, he received a groan. An ugly groan. "Officer, whats...oh shit!" Leon said as he backed away from him.

His face seemed to be eaten off, if that was possible. His bloody chipped teeth showed as he snapped at him. Leon then pointed the gun at the officer as he took a dive towards him. Leon gave a swift kick to the officer as he saw him go down.

Then Leon, Derrick, and Link saw what really freaked them out. The officer's back was gone. Everything seemed to be pulled out except his spine.

"What the hell is going on!" Leon said as he shot at the police officer. But the officer got back up and started towards him.

Suddenly, Leon's car could be heard driving towards Leon and the officer. Derrick was behind the wheel! Link had opened the back door and was leaning out of the car as he reached for Leon to pull him inside. Leon grabbed Link's hand as Link pulled him into the car. Derrick in the mean time had hit the officer with full force of the car, sending his lower body under the car and his upper body on the hood of the police car.

Derrick lifted his foot off the gas pedal as they slowly came to a stop. Derrick was still new the the whole car thing and didn't know what a brake was.

Leon just stared at the body, or what was left of it, of his officer friend. He then looked at the Masters brothers. "I don't care how you got out of the cuffs, just glad you did." Link had melted the cuffs of himself and Derrick using a little power from Din. As by getting out of the car, they just kicked it open, breaking the lock.

"Now, we need to just...holy...," Leon was a loss of words as the body suddenly began to move again. "What the fuck are these things?"

Derrick suddenly didn't want to be in the front seat as the dead officer began to bang on the windshield. "Anytime either of you asses want to do something, be my guess!" Derrick said as he made a grab for his sword on the seat. But he was stopped as a hand came threw the window, blocking him.

Leon quickly answered Derrick's plea as he whipped out his gun and shot the officer in the head. The body suddenly went limp and fell off the car.

"Thank God thats over," Leon said as he sat back in the seat. But it was not over, at least not yet. They all heard groans from behind them. They slowly turned around and saw the masses of dead people walking to them. Some with missing limbs, some even eating a limb of someone else!

"Drive Derrick, drive!" Link yelled at him as Derrick reached for the wheel, hitting the stick that was on the side of it. As Derrick stepped on the pedal, they started to drive reverse at an alarming speed.

"Derrick! Other way, other way damn it!" Both Link and Leon said to Derrick as Derrick turned the whole car around and started to go away from them, still in reverse.

Their breathing was erratic as they all calmed down. An alarm sounded as they all looked around. "An alarm. The city is in trouble," Leon said as he and Derrick switched sides. Derrick had took back Link and his sword, giving the sword to Link.

"Well thats obvious because of those...things behind us!" Derrick said as he closed the door to the car.

"Speaking of those things, lets keep moving Leon." Link said as he looked at the direction where they fled.

"I couldn't agree more." Leon said as he turned the whole care around, shifted gears, and drove like a mad man towards his destination. The Police Station.

Lvmj: So how was that? I hope whoever reads this likes it. Please review, I would love some reviews for this story. I promise you I would write better and longer if some of you just reviewed. Sorry if Leon doesn't seem the way he is in the game. All my knowledge of him comes from my cousin Luke, who is a die hard Resident Evil fan, has all the games for goodness sakes, and Resident Evil Four. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Lvmj: Okay, according to some research, my cousin, and a fellow reviewer, this story is so wrong! Friends told me that Leon appeared after everything went to hell, so sorry about that. Well just going to roll with it and do it in a whole new different way. So don't get mad at me. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 3: What the Hell do we do Now?

Three men were in a beat up police vehicle going down a deserted and destroyed street. Link, Derrick, and Leon had their eyes peeled on the look out for any body that had a missing limb or walked funny. Up ahead of them, a fire seemed to have broken out as smoke covered the entire street.

"Hey, look over there!" Derrick said as he pointed up ahead of them on the right. A group of people were running out of smoke. Normal people.

"Lets go and help them!" Link said as Leon turned the car and headed strait for the crying people.

"They're after us!" A man in a torn business suit said as he ran toward the car, followed by normal looking people.

"Hurry up and get in!" Leon said as all three men opened the doors to let as many people in.

"Come on! Pile in!" Link said as he unsheathed his sword. Derrick shortly followed Link as Dead People came out of the smoke and charged to them. Leon whipped out his gun and perched on top of the car, acting like a sniper as he blasted away.

"Don't let them bite you!" a woman cried out from the over packed car just as Derrick punched one in the head, making a fair dent in it.

"Like hell I will let this thing attack me in any way!" Link said as he split one from head to toe.

The Zombies seemed to get closer as more and more just keep on coming. Leon still kept his perch on the car, sending bullets into the zombies craniums. He then noticed at Link and Derrick, although they were masters at the sword, were killing fewer then him.

"Hey, pop open the trunk!" Leon commanded the man in the front seat. He quickly did what he was told as Leon slid off the car and opened the trunk of the car to its full limit. In the trunk were two M11/9 Cobray full automatic, a Thompson gun, and a two-barrel shotgun.

"Link, Derrick! Get your assess over here!" Leon yelled out to the two Hylains. Derrick and Link quickly retreated back when Link tossed a bomb at the zombies, sending sprays of them everywhere.

Both brothers were out of breath when Leon pulled out the weapons and laid them on the trunk after closing the lid. "Meet your new weapons," Leon said as he handed Link the two Cobray and Derrick the shot gun, saving the Thompson for himself. He then handed them a pouch of ammunition.

Derrick seemed happy at the new "Toys" that he received, but Link didn't understand. "How do you use these?" he asked.

Leon then, to demonstrate, pointed the Thompson and fired several shots at a Zombie. "Thats how," he simply said.

After a quick explanation on how to reload the weapons, they each pointed the guns and fired.

Derrick's shotgun sent a Zombie's torso to the ground, leaving the lower body to step to him until Link fired his guns at the legs. Leon, instead of fighting, got into the stuffed police car, pushing over the guy in front, and turned it on.

"Link, Derrick, get on the car! We are getting the hell out of here!" Link and Derrick both jumped on the car and grabbed onto its lights. Leon then drove away from the horror of the fight, but didn't count on a crowed up ahead. The brothers saw this and started blasting the ones in front of the car, Leon mowing down the others.

"How many are there!?" Link asked as he reloaded his weapons.

"Who cares! Just fire!" Leon said as he stuck his Thompson out of the window and balanced it on the little mirror on the side of the door and fired.

"Oh my God!" one of the passengers said in the car. Leon looked in the rear view window to see what was wrong. A man started growling as he snapped at the passengers. "He's one of them!" This caused the many passengers in the car to bundle up against Leon who couldn't control them.

"Stop! Your going to make us crash!" Leon said as the man grabbed a woman and bit her neck, tearing it apart. She gasped out her final breaths as the man tore into her.

People then started to tear into the front seat to get away from him. "There is no room!" Leon said as a body tumbled into the steering wheel. This caused the car to go out of control.

Both Link and Derrick looked ahead at where the car was heading to, right into a building. "Tuck and roll!" Link said as he and Derrick slid off the car with their weapons as the car skidded on its side and rolled towards the building, sending people flying out of the car, Leon among them.

He landed a little from a rusted pipe in the ground, but the young woman who was bit wasn't so lucky as she landed on the pipe. It thrust threw her chest as she came to the ground next to Leon.

When Leon came to, he saw the woman looking at him with white eyes, snarling. He quickly jumped away and stood up, pointing the Thompson at her. He had managed to hold it close to him when he was ejected from the car. But before he fired, he looked up at the car wreck in the building, seeing the people crawl out of it. But they weren't people anymore. He cursed when he saw this and turned around to leave, only to face an army. He then saw the two Masters brothers slowly back away from them, lifting up their weapons. They manage to survive also but were hurt from their fall. Leon then noticed his right arm was working very well when he lifted the Thompson.

"What the hell do we do now?" Derrick asked when he pointed the shotgun at a Zombie. Link then shot the Zombie that was on the pipe in the head.

"We kill," Leon said as they fired their bullets and shells at the Zombies.

_To be Continued..._

Lvmj: Sorry for the wait, been hectic in school and crap. Hopefully I will be able to update my other stories. Hope you liked it. Oh, before I forget, the Cobray Link uses is a hand automatic gun. At least to what memory serves. If not, lets roll with it. The Thompson is like a machine gun. As for the shotgun, think most of you know what that is. Take care and have a safe day! I may redo this chapter, put more description in it, more action. Stuff like that. Well see you all later everyone.


End file.
